


Day 16 - Bite

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [16]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bite, Claiming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Puns during sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: *inhales* Look. I know you didn't think that I was gonna get the word prompt 'bite' and not include a vampire, right? RIGHT!?Right.So here is something 100% self indulgent. I'm not sorry. I wish I was Rhapsody right now.





	Day 16 - Bite

The sound of skin against skin could be heard throughout the room. Rhapsody was on her knees, her elbows the only thing that kept her from breathing in silk as Finn once again switched up his speed.

He leaned over her, arm on either side of her until he laced his fingers with hers. Iron met flesh as he gave a particularly hard thrust, causing her to cry out.

Finn grinned into her shoulder, moaning when the sound made her clinch herself around him _tighter_.

He slowed himself down to a maddening pace again and Rhapsody thought she'd go insane with it all. Even though she was wearing all her blocking charms, it didn't stop her from sensing his desire, didn't stop her from being overwhelmed and in awe that he could want her as much as he did. The sheer pleasure of his actions and her reactions bounced and danced with each other until they crescendo and formed a fog of carnal delight.

Anyone who stepped into the room at that moment would be overtaken with the feeling. Hells, they might even come on the spot and that's something Rhapsody always wanted to test out with a lover.

Finn huffed out a laugh. “Should I go get Ezra then?”

“If you stop, I'll take your fucking head.” Rhapsody growled out, biting back a moan as Finn pulled out only to thrust back into her deeply.

Placing his mouth to her ear, his tongue traced the shell lightly. “You're already _taking_ my fucking head.” He drove his point home with another thrust as he nipped her shoulder.

She gave a half laugh, half moan when he picked up speed again only to slow down. Giving a twist of her hips, she keened. Her back pressed tightly against his chest as their hands were still intertwined.

Finn watched her through half lidded eyes as she threw her head back when he hit the right spot at the right angle. Placing his free hand at her throat, he lifted them both up onto their knees as he tongued the hallow of her throat.

Rhapsody knew what he was asking permission for. She toyed with the idea time and time again of having his fangs buried in her throat, his mark visible to anyone who dared to look.

_The thought turned her on like no other._

Let them **see** she was _claimed_.

Let them _all_ know who graced **her** bed.

His thumb brushed her throat again as he placed a kiss on her ear lobe. “Are you sure?” He rasped out as his movements almost came to a halt.

“Yes, I need it as much as you do,” sounded the breathy plea. She cried out, nearly coming from the sensation of being bitten by one of the men she loved.

His eyes closed in bliss as he sunk his fangs deep into her throat. His thrusts were shallow as the taste of her ran over his tongue, picking up again only when he withdrew his teeth after a few sips.

Running his tongue over the marks, he reached between her legs. His fingers toyed with her clit as he drove into her at a steady pace that got more frantic as they both got closer to diving over the edge.

She fell first and he quickly followed, both of them falling over onto their sides as Finn wrapped his arms around her to keep her close.

He placed small kisses on her shoulder and the back of her neck, whispering praises. She brought his hand to her lips returning the affection she was still getting used to but was quickly finding out she couldn't live without.

“ _Now_ you can call Ezra in here.”

Finn couldn't help but laugh with her, giving her ass a gentle slap as he kissed her ear. “Noted.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still neED MY GLASS OF WATER DAMMIT!
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
